The Good and the Bad, The Ups and the Downs
by RayneLover101
Summary: My interpretation of what Maya meant when she told Price that his twin wasn't a good guy. Mentions of Rape and physical and mental harm, so if you don't like this, don't read. Rated T to be on the safe side. Please Review.


**Title: The Good and the Bad, the Ups and the Downs**

**Rating: T, just on the safe side**

**Characters and Pairings: Kit, Kase, Eubulon, Michelle, Hunt, JTC (mentioned), Trent/Lacy, Price/Chance, eventual Maya/Len (maybe), and Kit/Kase eventually (maybe) :D**

**Warnings: Mentions of rape and physical and mental harm**

**Summary: My interpretation of what Maya meant when she told Price that his twin wasn't a good guy. Also Maya is pregnant, but she doesn't know who the father is, the man she fell in love with or the man who hurt her in more than one way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, just the main idea. Anything recognizable from Kamen Rider Dragon Knight belongs to the owners of KRDK.**

**A/N: This is done without a beta, so all mistakes are mine, but if you spot any, please be gentle, this story is my baby, so no flames please. :)**

**A/N 2: I'm sorry I kinda bailed on my other stories, but this story wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it, so I'll try to get back to the others soon, but until then I have this to present you. So please review and let me know what you think, since this isn't usually the kind of story I write. And as for the title, I just picked a title that most likely fits what I want to do here, if anyone has any suggestions on anything better who knows KRDK, it would be appreciated and taken into consideration. Also if any of the characters are OOC, please let me know, I really tried to keep them in character.**

**On to the story, hope you enjoy it. :P  
_**

Chapter One: Worried

It was a generally nice and warm day in Los Angelas when Maya Young walked into the NoMen Headquarters. She walked past the guards with a smile, granted it was a bit forced, but it was a smile, "I'm just here to see Trent and Master Eubulon, Trent should have told you to expect me."

They both smile in greeting, " Welcome, Ms. Young, we have been expecting you, go on up," said the man who she knew was named Mr. White. Maya nodded her head to them in acknowledgement, "Thank you," and walked though the second set of doors to go to the elevator to Trent's 'office'. She was mostly there to see what Trent was up to now, but she was also there to tell Master Eubulon the whole story about what happened to her, with Trent, Len, and Kase by her side.

But she was concerned about how everyone would react to her news, especially Kit and Price. She knew that Hunt would be concerned for her, but would stay out of it because it was her business and if she needed help, she would go to him for it. Maya knew that Kit would go all 'big brother' on her and he was a couple months younger than her **(A/N: not sure how old Maya is, just threw a number out there; Kit is still 18)**, and Price and Chance would probably feel that they should have known sooner, but it was her decision on when she would tell them. Now her main concern was telling Master Eubulon and Michelle about everything and that she knew that she wouldn't be able to help out much on the missions as she usually did. Knowing Michelle, she'd probably just kick her out of headquarters, saying that she would help in any way possible, but to stay out of harm's way. Len would agree completely.

So Maya bulked herself up while she was riding the elevator to the 10th floor **(A/N: ?)**. When the door dinged open, she saw men in black suits working on computers, Trent at one of them, probably looking for one of Xaviax's possible monster attacks, and the riders sitting at the couch in the only door that was open, watching a new show of theirs. She started looking at her shoes, but then Trent came over and pulled her over to his 'desk', sitting her down in his chair and kneeling in front of her, asking her the same question everyone who knows keeps asking, "are you ok?"

Maya just looks at him, "do I look like I'm ok?" At this attitude she's putting off, he pulls her face down to his eye level and says in the most sincerest ways possible, "no, but you will be, I'll be her though the whole thing, I wouldn't be your best friend if I didn't." Then he puts on a sincere smile and hugs her.

Just then, Len and Kase come out to see what's going on, leaving everyone else in the other room watching TV. Len looks like he wants to say something, but Master Eubulon walks in and looks to Maya, "you wanted to speak to me, Maya?" She looks at Trent, he looks back with a smile that says, 'you can do this', then she looks at Len and he says, " Do you want me to come with you?" She nods slightly, and finally looks at Kase, she walks over to Maya, leans down and hugs her, whispering, "I'm out here if you need me for support." Then leans back and smiles a very genuine smile, that she wouldn't have ever shown her a few months ago when she first showed up.

Just as Maya got up and turned to Eubulon, Price and Chance walked out of the other room to see what was taking Len and Kase so long. They looked from Maya to Eubulon, Eubulon to Kase, Kase to Len, Len to Trent, and then back to Maya. Price immediately thought that something was secret was going on, but kept his mouth shut, but Chance decided to say with a confused face, "Are we missing something? Master Eubulon, what's going on?"

Eubulon looked to Len for confirmation, but found none, so he told Price and Chance, "this is private business between Len, Maya, Kase, and myself, you will be apprised as needed if this concerns either of you. Trent, I believe you have work to do, I don't suppose Michelle would appreciate you not at your desk." Both Price and Chance nodded in respect and agreement that this wasn't any of their business unless they were apart of it, but Price had a bad feeling that something bad happened to Maya.

Once behind closed doors, Master Eubulon motioned for Maya to sit, then said in a calm but worried voice, "what's troubling you, Maya? What can I do to help?" Maya just looked up with teary eyes and said in a cracking voice, "I- I have something important to tell you…something that may change your- opinion of me."

Eubulon looked very shocked, "why would I think different of you? You are a brave young woman who's faced more than her fair share of battles. No matter what you tell me, I will not think different of you." He started to get worried for her even more when she started shaking and crying. Len sat down next to her and held her while she cried, while whispering in her ear calming things. And when her tears started to subside, he asked her, "Would you like me to tell him?" She looked up into his eyes and nodded her head, 'yes'.

Len then looked up at Master Eubulon, "may I be completely frank and my actions and words will not be counted against me?" Puzzled, Eubulon nods his head. "Start at the beginning, Len."

The first words that are out of Len's mouth are, "It started with Price's twin, JTC." At this, Eubulon sits down and nods for Len to continue. "He targeted her, because she seemed like a easy target for him; some young girl obsessed with the riders; what he didn't count on was that fact that Maya and I were involved-" He cut off there waiting for Eubulon's reaction. All he got was Eubulon signaling him to continue, so he did. "Maya and I got involved soon after I met Kit and started sleeping on his couch, I won't go into details, Master Eubulon, if you don't mind."

Eubulon looked like he didn't want to know the details in the first place of his and Maya's involvement, so he continued, " JTC found Maya at the bookshop under the alias that he was a fan of the riders, too and that he owned a website that she fell in love with; it was all about new rider sightings. Soon after that, he 'hit' on her after they had Chinese discussing the riders, she turned him down flat, but he kept persisting. A couple days later, he went too far, he tracked her down while she was walking home from the bookshop and drugged her. She woke up tied to some bed in a hotel room-" He broke off there to give Eubulon time to soak up this new information.

All Eubulon said to Len was, "give me the main part, Len, I don't think any of you want to relive this." Len nodded, "Master Eubulon, JTC beat Maya to the point of unconsciousness and raped her that night." They all had pained looks on their faces, Maya was the first to say something after about five minutes of dead silence, "I came here to tell you that a few days ago, I found out I was pregnant…" she paused for a minute before continuing with a sigh, "I don't know whether the father is JTC or Len, and I would like to ask you for assistance." Eubulon looks at Maya with a look of worry and maybe a bit of 'fatherly' love, "of course, Maya, anything."

"Keep Price and Chance away from me, please, I don't think I could handle being around Price for a while and I don't want them to know yet, and I am going home, but I would like to know what's going on here if at all possible." Her confidence was starting to come back a bit. "I'll do my best Maya, but in the meantime, you need to tell me who all knows to insure that no one else finds out until you're ready to share this information with everyone, if you're ever ready to."

Maya smiles, "the only people who know are the people in this room, Trent, Lacy, and my Aunt Grace. I don't think we have to worry about this getting out, if it does, Len told me that Xaviax could use this against us." Maya was starting to feel better that Master Eubulon knew and that he was willing to help.

What Maya said put an even more worried look on Master Eubulon's face, "you're right about Xaviax, Maya, he would use this to his advantage, but we won't let anything happen to you or your baby." The only thing they didn't know though, was Price and Chance listening from the other side of the door with terrified looks on their faces. Price's from hearing what his twin did to Maya, and Chance's from the fact that Xaviax would use this in any way that he could, so he decided mentally that he would protect Maya from the sidelines for as long as possible and keep Price from flipping his lid.

TBC in Chapter 2…  
_

**Well, that's chapter one, what did you think? I think this will be longer than any of my other stories, maybe. It all just depends on where this plot bunny takes me and hopefully I won't get a writer's block like I have on the other stories. :P Please review on this, that is the only way I will know that anyone truly likes my stories, so don't just read this, review. I'll get chapter two up faster if I get more than one review. :D Hope you liked this!**


End file.
